


Stray dogs and rescued hearts

by hawksea



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksea/pseuds/hawksea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppies and hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray dogs and rescued hearts

Alex had to wake up super early that Sunday even though he’d been up late the previous night. He had been watching Ryan’s hockey team play and as always they had ended up back in his room to sleep because Ryan lived way over the other side of town and Alex was super close to the rink. His group hadnt been playing that night which he had loved because it gave him a rare chance to watch Ryan play as Alex wasnt yet old enough to play on Ryan’s team. He usually hated early mornings because it was still so cold and his bed was so cosey but this was the one Sunday out of the month he would never complain about having to wake up early.

He stepped carefully over the blow up matress where Ryan was sleeping with his brown curls falling over his eyes. Alex cant remember actually ever putting the matress away since he bought it because more often than not Ryan would stay in his room after late classes or practices claiming it made no sense for him to travel so far to his own home when he would just have to repeat the journey the next morning. Alex for his part had never complained about this because it meant he got to spend more time with Ryan and he loved all those moments.

"Alex?" Ryan grumbled where he still had his eyes closed.

"Go back to sleep. Just getting ready you dont have to get up." Alex told him speaking softly trying to not wake Ryan more than he had already done.

"Too early. Why you getting ready for anything?" Ryan asked yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Alex couldnt help but stare at him because when Ryan was fully awake he was the most gorgeous person he had ever met but when he was still sleepy he looked so adorable and young and Alex felt so lucky he got to see him in these moments.

"Puppy walk. Go back to sleep though. It really is early." Alex agreed with him.

"No." Ryan announced as Alex watched how quickly he came from sleepy to almost fully awake and alert. "I want to come!"

"You do?" Alex asked surprised because Ryan had never went on one of the monthly walks with Alex although Alex wondered if that was just because he had not been invited before. Alex thought Ryan would find it boring but volunteering to help walk rescue dogs on the monthly walk he took part in was one of the most loved times of Alex’s month.

Ryan had told Alex yet again that he wanted to go with him so when they were ready to leave Alex drove them about an hour away from his apartment to the country park where the monthly rescue dog walk was held. The aim of the walk was to match rescue dogs to foster and forever homes and Alex had became involved as soon as he moved to the town because he missed his family dogs. It became a really important part of his life because not only did he get to spend an afternoon playing and cuddling the dogs he was able to try to introduce dogs to people he thought would love them and be able to give them a home. Alex really couldnt think of anything more sad than the lovely dogs not having people who would love them. He dreamed of a time when he could give a home to one of them but with hockey and studying he just didnt have the time it would need.

When they arrived Alex saw the park meeting area was already really packed with dogs of all ages and types. Really cute puppies which would be really easy to home through to older dogs which needed more love and attention as maybe they had health issues or just hadnt had a forever home for so long. Alex would say he loved them all equally if anyone asked but if he was really honest he always spent a bit more time with the less pretty or older dogs because he felt they needed lots of cuddles and to know they were loved.

"Hi Alex!" they heard someone call when they had parked the car and were walking over to the dogs.

"Hi Susan!" Alex called back to the older lady who was currently holding about 6 or 7 leads for dogs who were all looking excited and yapping slightly.

"Hi. I’m Ryan." he introduced himself as they reached her and Alex was bending down petting the dogs she was holding which was only encouraging their excitment.

"Oh Ryan. So nice to finally meet you," Susan told him. "I’ve heard so much about you. So glad you came today!"

"Oh erm its a pleasure." Ryan mumbled wondering what she had heard about him and hoping it was good! Alex was still completely lost in the attention he was giving to the dogs leaving Ryan to speak with Susan for a few moments. She introduced Ryan to the aim of the charity incase Alex had not done so already and explained that they were hoping most of the dogs would be rehomed today as quite a few people had shown interest in the dogs she was currently holding. Looking down at where Alex was currently having his face licked by a shaggy looking dog Ryan felt his heart suddenly clench. He was pretty sure it was because unless you had a heart of stone noone could resist cute puppies like the other dogs but realistically that didnt explain why it was happening when Alex was giving attention to the older dog.

"Can we take this guy for a walk?" Alex asked Susan clearly meaning the shaggy dog he was currently hugging tightly which was really not helping Ryan’s heart.

"I was hoping you would." Susan agreed turning to Ryan she added "Most people love the puppies and younger dogs but Alex here has a soft spot for the sad looking ones."

"Must be why he hasnt kicked me out yet." Ryan laughed. He knew that with his wonky nose and his hair which refused to stay straight no matter how he styled it he was not the most attractive guy around but with Alex he had never felt that way and somehow Alex naturally had the ability to make everyone feel like the most important person in the universe. Ryan guessed it was the same for everyone and it was just another reason which made Alex so special.

Ryan and Alex spent a good hour walking the dog who was called Max. Ryan found this hilarious but Alex just smiled a confused look not having met Ryan’s rather fiesty team mate yet. The park had a large lake where people were wave boarding so they had sat for a while allowing Max to take a drink while they watched the activity on the water and spoke about nothing in particular. Alex had been so caught up with Max where he was clapping his fur and tossing a ball which he allowed Max to catch and return to him that he missed the way Ryan was watching him closely. Ryan for his part just could not take his eyes off Alex. He had always known his friend for the caring and mostly quiet person he was but there was a true gentleness which he was seeing here and the way he was treating Max so gently it was almost as if he was seeing Alex with completely new eyes.

If Ryan had not been watching Alex so closely he might have missed the small sigh he gave the next time Max returned with the ball. Turning more towards Alex he asked “Whats the matter?”

"Just. Its really unfair. Max is so sweet and look! so well behaved and funny and nice." Alex told him quietly. "Its just so unfair he has no home."

"Oh Alex." Ryan exclaimed. He wanted to hug his friend so much right at moment. Well really he always did but especially now. "He is having a fun day today Alex and you can always see him again next month."

"Next month is so far." Alex nodded ruffling Max’s fur and Ryan could swear he saw Alex’s eyes were filling with water.

Not knowing what else to do and feeling utterly helpless to know how to comfort his friend Ryan stood up saying that it was getting late and they should return to the meeting point.

When Alex had said his goodbyes to Max and given him yet another hug they made their way home to Alex’s apartment. Alex was so much quieter after the walk that Ryan knew he was still thinking about Max and he knew he had to do something. He cooked Alex and himself a simple meal of pasta with sauce and vegetables while they watched some movies together than night and Ryan was just so thankful he had only Monday morning classes the next day so he could put his plan in action. He hoped it would be possible but he knew he had to try. For Max and his Alex and his own heart.


End file.
